


Shine

by otsfatimad, Uin



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsfatimad/pseuds/otsfatimad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uin/pseuds/Uin
Summary: El resplandor de su cabello, lo deslumbrante de su sonrisa y el misterio de sus ojos."Ese chico brillaba"Sin saber cómo, la sutileza de su mirada logró atraparme y encadenarme.Ese chico estaba sentado a un metro de distancia, y yo lo sentía cómo mi vida se agitaba por el brillo de su existencia.Ese bello secreto que solo yo logré encontrar en él y que brillaba solo para mí.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Shine

Él se encontraba ahí, a un metro de distancia. Con los soñolientos ojos tratando de mirar hacia la pizarra, pretendiendo que comprendía a la perfección aquello que esa anticuada profesora de química explicaba con su tan desagradable voz.

Ahí estaba, sentado en la butaca delante a la que se hallaba perfectamente alineada a mi lado. Las palmas de las manos le servían como un delicado cojín para su afilada barbilla. Sus uñas oscuras brillaban entre aquel mar cristalino que eran sus tiernas mejillas.

Sus cabellos, ligeramente despeinados gracias a la tibia corriente de aire que brotaba desde el ventilador que colgaba en una esquina del aula, resplandecían como hilos de oro.

Brillaba. Ese chico brillaba como una estrella en una hermosa noche oscura. Brillaba más que un diamante. Brillaba más que lo escarlata de la sangre. Brillaba. _Y brillaba solamente para mí_.

Debajo de ese cabello se ocultaban un par de pequeños luceros que nunca habían sido explorados por mi inexperto y torpe atrevimiento, pero que a cada momento me tentaban a ultrajarlos.

Alguien interrumpió la clase e hizo un comentario gracioso respecto a algo que la profesora había errado en comentar. Con aquello pude observar esos pétalos rosados separarse para emitir una débil risa.

En mi corazón, se formó una sonrisa repentina.

Rápidamente, giré la mirada hacia el frente y fingí mirar lo que había en la pizarra. Aún lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Él estaba tan cerca, solamente a un metro de mí, sentado en la butaca delante a la que se encontraba a un lado mío. Tan perfecto, tan brillante.

 _Y tan oculto_.

La profesora llamó la atención de los estudiantes y todos escuchamos atentamente los siguientes minutos de la clase. Cuando la profesora giró y comenzó a anotar los ejercicios a realizar, mi compañero de un lado me golpeó con el codo. Lo observé y él me hizo un ademan para que mirara en dirección a la puerta abierta.

Ahí estaba la hermosa chica a la que pretendía. Mientras mantenía la sonrisa rosada y los ojos grises palpitando de entusiasmo, me saludó alzando una mano y zarandeándola ligeramente. Yo respondí al saludo de la misma manera, sobreactuando una alegría que ella no podía producirme por más que tratara. La joven se alejó riendo por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba que yo la mirara.

Cuando se fue, mi compañero volvió a golpearme con el codo y rio, para luego susurrar "estás como un loco".

Yo solo reí, con falsedad que era exclusiva para mí. Di un largo suspiro y cerré los ojos un instante. Al abrirlos nuevamente, volteé sutilmente a mirar a aquel chico castaño tan cerca de mí.

El joven tenía la mejilla recargada sobre su mano izquierda, y bajo el flequillo de su cabello, sus ventanas claras estaban completamente cerradas, mientras los labios rosados se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos.

—¿Alguien podría despertar al joven Takashima? —Masculló la profesora.

Risas por todo el salón ocasionaron que una confusa mirada resurgiera de entre la profundidad de sus sueños. Yo también reí, mientras observaba libremente cómo él, un poco apenado, se giraba por completo hacia el pizarrón y pretendía que en esa ocasión, terminaría de escuchar todo lo que la profesora decía.

En pocos minutos, la clase finalizó. Recogí rápidamente mis cuadernos y los metí con descuido dentro de mi bolso. Observé de reojo cómo Takashima se alzaba de su asiento con la mochila a su espalda.

Se hizo un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y lentamente alzó la mirada. Sus distraídos ojos avellana chocaron con los míos y no conseguí escapar de aquel delicado pestañeo.

El castaño me sonrió con sus amables y brillantes luceros, llenos de tantos misterios enterrados bajo la armonía de una estrella.

—Hola, Yuu —dijo.

—Hola —respondí en automático.

Amplió su sonrisa mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos al alzar sus finas y blanquecinas mejillas. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del aula.

Y me quedé ahí, con el corazón latiendo como loco y la sonrisa delatando mi más grande secreto.

Mi devoción por él estaba oculta. Pero, aún así, brillaba. Brillaba día tras día, hora tras hora. Brillaba cada vez que lo encontraba, brillaba cada vez que lo miraba, brillaba cada vez que le hablaba. Brillaba cada vez.

Brillaba adornando el cielo nocturno.

Mi amor por él brillaba, porque él, secretamente, _brillaba solo para mí_.


	2. Dreams

—¿Alguien podría despertar al joven Takashima?

La voz de mi odiosa profesora y las risas de todos mis compañeros me despertaron de mi imprevista e interrumpida siesta en medio de la clase de química.

Siento algo de pena por haber sido descubierto en tal embarazosa situación, pero soy consciente de que volverá a pasar, como ya ha pasado muchas veces antes.

Dirijo mi vista a la pizarra, pretendiendo prestar atención a la clase solo por educación, pero no tiene sentido. Mis somnolientos pensamientos decidieron ignorar todo a mi alrededor excepto por el reloj colgado en la pared. Observaba las delgadas agujas que avanzaban a un paso parsimonioso, casi como si se burlaran de mí. Me hacían recordar el hecho de que no tenía ganas de seguirle el ritmo a la aburrida clase, y si lo pensaba más profundamente, el hecho de que probablemente mi atención nunca podría estar profundamente enfocada en mis deberes escolares era innegable.

A cambio de eso, la mayoría del tiempo yo prefería soñar. A veces lo hacía despierto y otras veces lograba perderme a mi mismo en las profundidades del mundo de Morfeo.

Soñaba con lugares a los que quería visitar algún día; momentos que quería vivir. Y a veces, soñaba con personas.

Personas junto a las que me encantaría soñar.

Personas cuyos sueños más profundos o aventureros me gustaría compartir.

Sin darme cuenta, estando perdido entre mis pensamientos de nuevo, mi mente vuelve al presente cuando la clase finaliza y todos empiezan a recoger sus pertenencias.

Yo en cambio me tomo mi tiempo, y como obra del destino o simple coincidencia, mis ojos se encuentran con otro par. Sin dudarlo, decido saludar al dueño de tales oscuros pozos. A cambio, recibo su sonrisa y una pequeña palabra de saludo.

Desearía recibir más que solo eso.

Y otro pensamiento, una idea loca que no es la primera vez que se asoma en mi cabeza, aparece de nuevo.

A veces pareciera que la sonrisa de ese chico fuera solo para mí. Pareciera que solo mantiene una fachada con los demás, y que los pocos momentos en los que interactuamos son únicos para él.

Tanto como lo son para mí.

Ese pensamientos me hace sonreír ligeramente, pero hay una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que sabe y que me dice que no todo acaba allí; que hay más cosas acerca de él que yo ignoro. Mucho más de lo que mis alocadas ensoñaciones quieren aceptar.

Al pasar de los minutos de haber salido del aula, la realidad vuelve a presentarse ante mí, esta vez de una forma más cruel, para sacarme de mi fantasías.

Ahí en medio del pasillo está Yuu, con esa chica a la que está cortejando, al parecer. Ni siquiera le presto atención, o finjo que no lo hago, a lo que están haciendo. Mi vista tampoco se fija en esa chica con el mayor de los intereses, mi vista está fija en Yuu, en la expresión en su cara.

Para cualquiera, incluso para mí, esa es la expresión de alguien que se está divirtiendo con sus amigos. Un chico de escuela secundaria cualquiera, que lleva una vida tranquila y que no necesita nada más. Su mente muy alejada de los conflictos del resto del mundo o de la dureza y dificultad de la adultez, algo que no está interesado en experimentar hasta dentro de un par de años. No aún, es muy joven para ello.

Sin embargo, también puedo ver otras cosas.

Porque esa misma expresión me parecía mentira, una fachada.

Pero, ¿qué podría saber Takashima? Al fin y al cabo, yo solo era un chico a que le gustaba soñar demasiado. Y cuando se trataba de Yuu, no podía evitarlo.

Me podía considerar egoísta, porque quería que las sonrisas de Yuu fueran solo para mí; que las bromas tontas a la hora del almuerzo también lo fueran; que a la hora de separarnos después de clases, pudiera mirarle y decirle con la mirada que _sin duda_ le vería mañana, y recibir de su parte un _“claro que sí, Shima”_ para separar nuestros caminos después _._ No por mucho, sin embargo, porque más tarde seguro lo molestaría por medio de mensajes de texto, tal vez podría pedirle que me visitara en casa o visitarlo yo mismo en la suya.

Mi mente era como una rueda, e idea tras idea aparecían en ella. Desde tomar su mano mientras veíamos el cielo estrellado juntos, hasta quedarnos dormidos abrazados en la oscuridad. Ese tipo de ideas aparecían sin reparo en mí.

Yo quería significar todo para él. Ser para él lo mismo que él significa para mí, aunque estemos lejos. Yo quería llamar su atención, quería que me viera como si fuera una estrella. Quería brillar para él.

Ese hecho retumbaba en mi cabeza, y no tenía la menor idea de si debía sentirme asustado o no.

Tal vez rayaba más allá del puro egoísmo.

Al salir al patio principal de la escuela, pienso en refugiarme en la sombra de mi árbol favorito, y ver pasar las horas y personas desde allí. No considerando alguna otra opción, eso es lo que termino haciendo.

Al pasar los minutos, estos se convirtieron en horas y ocurrió lo ya no tan imprevisto; había caído rendido del sueño en ese lugar, refugiado bajo la sombra de ese árbol. Y de hecho, realmente no importaba, al menos no para mí, incluso cuando había perdido al menos las últimas dos horas de clases.

Pero ahí, en mi camino a la salida de la escuela le vuelvo a ver. Igual que no hace muchas horas: con sus amigos, haciendo bromas despreocupadamente. Tan perfecto, con una sonrisa en esos labios que yo deseaba fervientemente que hicieran juego con los míos.

Pero al verle caminar y dirigirse al lado opuesto al que yo iba, me di cuenta de algo.

La repentina realización de que un futuro como el que yo esperaba con Yuu, era casi imposible.

Pero Takashima era un soñador, y así seguiría siendo. No había ningún problema en seguir soñando con Yuu. 

Porque al fin y al cabo, el resonar de su risa y su agudo tono de voz era suficiente para hacerme feliz. Y yo lo quería todo, sí, pero no tendría sentido si Yuu dejara de ser Yuu solo para que yo lo tuviera.

Con esos pensamientos en mi mente, me di vuelta y seguí mi camino.

Hasta que en un acto de reflejo, volteo al escuchar como alguien llama su nombre.

No se quién es, tampoco le presto atención a ese hecho. Lo único que importa es que al alzar la vista, la mirada de Yuu se conectó por segunda vez en el día con la mía.

Sin decir nada, porque no era necesario otro tipo de comunicación, él me sonríe.

¿Como podría yo no responder ese gesto con una sonrisa de mi parte? Sería grosero, un crimen no sonreír cuando estaba presenciando tal hermoso hecho.

Era como si me estuviera diciendo que mañana nos veríamos, y claro, estaba seguro de que así sería.

Me volteo y trato de que el intenso tono que mis mejillas deben tener, no se note mucho.

Algunos dirían que ese tipo de reacciones eran poco masculinas, extrañas y que yo no debería reaccionar así. Pero, ¿cómo podría yo evitarlo?

Para mí, su sonrisa era lo más importante. Era el único hecho de que al soñar con él, la melancolía que el anhelo me brindaba por no poder estar con él, no me ahogara.

Parpadeé un par de veces y seguí mi camino. Un pensamiento fijo en mi mente.

Pensaba en que quizá no era tan imposible estar con él, alcanzar a Yuu…

Pero mientras tanto, no era tan malo seguir soñando con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic inició siendo únicamente un oneshot.  
> Dreams es una segunda parte creada por mi gran amiga Uin, como un regalo para mí, dando con ello un precioso cierre a la historia.  
> Gracias bebé, te quiero mucho ♥
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
